New Generation
by Traitor XIII
Summary: A new generation of Guardians has come. The old Guardians lost their Shugo Charas and are now working as teachers or something in the schools. All except for Amu Hinamori... -I suck at summaries! JUST COME IN AND READ, please!


**Trai: Well, hey everyone! My friend, Singer101, and myself were talking and we decided to make a combinded-story. So we'll be switching off on chapters and stuff. If you have read my other story When Will Life Begin, I'm bringing back Aaron Grace and his chara Lea. Figured I should mention that. NOW. Let's get on with the first chapter, shall we~?**

**Sing: Neither of us own SC or its characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Full Summary -<em>

_A new generation of Guardians has come. The old Guardians lost their Shugo Charas and are now working as teachers or something in the schools. All except for Amu Hinamori..._ **(A/N: It's so short. ;A;)**

* * *

><p><em>Aaron's POV.<em>

The first day of school, ehh? Great. Just great. I hated school. But, at least I'm a senior this year. Which means it's my last year as a Guardian. Last year with the people I've come surprisgnly close too.

I adjusted my backpack strap as I walked into the Royal Garden.

I saw everyone else sitting at the table.

Shall I introduce them? I guess.

Our King: A male with red hair and orange eyes. His name? Shiro Junichi

Our Queen: A female with golden locks and violet eyes. Quite beautiful, if you ask me. Her name? Amaterasu Takahashi.

Our Jack: That's me, Aaron Grace. I have jet black hair and golden eyes. People say I look like a cat.

Our Ace: Etsuyo Miyuki. A young girl with teal hair with eyes to match.

Our Joker: Makoto Kumakichi. A guy with brown hair and green eyes.

Yeah. That's our whole team. Pretty crazy, aren't we?

I walked over to the table and slid in my chair. Upon doing so, I put my feet up on the table and leaned back into my chair.

''GET YOUR FEET OFF OF THE TABLE, Aaron. PEOPLE EAT HERE'' I turned my head to Ama-chan. She has a bit of a temper, but that's why I love her~

''Alright, sorry'' I moved my feet and looked at the group.

Everyone looked dead tired. Except for Ama-chan, of course. She was freaking nocturnal. She never slept. Only in her classes. And I still wonder how she keeps up with her grades since she sleeps all of the time...

''A-Alright everyone. Let's get started''

We all turned to Shiro. He became the King of the Guardians last year. When he transfered here from who-knows-where. Everyone thought he joined under his own power. But I know the story. I was there. Shiro was forced into joining by none other than...Tadase Hotori.

I ran a hand through my hair as I waited for someone to speak.

''It's the first day of school. Why were we summoned here?'' Etsuyo asked.

''Who knows'' Makoto replied.

I shifted my position in the chair as the doors opened.

And in came the old Guardians.

Yaya...Kairi...Rima...Nagihiko...Tadase...Kukai...but where was Amu?

Oh right. I never explained that, did I?

Well. Let me tell you about Amu.

After Amu graduated high school, she had told the Guardians and everyone else that she was going to search for Ikuto Tsukiyomi. It's been a couple of years. And no one has heard from her. Not even Ami.

Along with the group, I stood up and watched as the ex-guardians came and stood around us.

''Why'd you call us here, Tadase-san?'' Makoto asked.

''Why? Because we need to talk.''

''...About?'' I asked.

''There's something fishy around Seiyo. Etsuyo keeps telling me that she's seeing X-eggs. And we have no idea how or why.''

''Are you saying...there's someone targeting our school?'' Shiro spoke up.

''If my calculations are correct, then yes'' Kairi replied.

I sighed. Great. And just when I thought all was calm...

''Guardians. Keep your eyes open. Watch for anyone suspicious. We'll be waiting for your information''

''Dismissed''

We watched as the ex-guardians all nodded to each other and left the Royal Garden.

''...And they had to tell us that as a group because?''

Everyone shrugged.

''Well, guys. I suppose let's head off to class and keep our eyes and ears open''

We all nodded to each other and headed out of the Royal Garden and to the High School.

This year...was, officially, going to be crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>Trai: -facepalm- I had writers' block, so this is what I came up with.<strong>

**Aaron: Wow...**

**Trai: Shut up. Aaron, Makoto and Etsuyo are my characters. Shiro and Ama are Singers!**

**Etsuyo: R&R everyone! Tell us what you thought of the first chapter!**

**Trai: Yes, please do!**


End file.
